Jerashii
by bowlcutwhore
Summary: My body becomes painful whenever I remember him. Let me burn him down altogether as he is. CedricxHarry, DracoxHarry & random pairings. Content might eventually be offensive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, unfortunately, and they all belong to J.K. Rowling (aka : god) or to people who have rights or stuff like that on those books. I'm not making money with it or anything, I'm just writing because she gave us so much slash background to write on and because I can.

Random note : I started writing this after I watched the fourth Harry Potter movie. In my opinion, it kind of sucked, but when Harry bursts out of nowhere to tell Cedric about the dragons, he has his head on a random BOY'S lap. I just... had to write ? Okay, enough with the crap.

Warning : I wish I could write this in huge flashy letters : YAOI. SLASH. GAY SEX. Not for now, but later. I'm kind of allergic to het anyway. Kinda unsafe to post it on since people tend to get pissed off and report easily but anyway.

----

I always loathed Harry Potter. I simply couldn't stand being in his presence because he just made me puke. And I knew exactly why : he oustanded me as the school's worst attention-seeker of all time. Well, he pretented it wasn't his fault, but I just knew he still liked it.

Being an incredible Quidditch player, having very good grades and being the most handsome boy of the whole school wasn't enough for me to be the real center of attention, or so it seemed. Some people were just born with a talent for this. I mean, he didn't even try and got what I would have killed to get.

That's why when he fell off his broomstick during his third year at Hogwarts, I felt really pleased. Oh, of course, I got out my most concerned face and pretented I didn't accept my victory, but in fact, I was just hoping he was badly hurt. At least enough to stop him from being the star for a week or two.

But the following year was my last year of school. I had to beat him at something in a way everyone would remember, so they would keep saying things like 'It's a shame I used to prefer that Potter guy to The Great Cedric Digory!' I just had to, no matter what it cost me.

On the first day of school, thank god, they gave me the perfect opportunity to prove to everyone that I was better than him once and for all. I nearly had an orgasm when Dumbledore told us that we had to be at least 17 years old to participate : that made Harry Potter out of my way, out of everyone's way, in fact. I smirked at him, but he didn't notice at all. He was too busy chatting with that redhead boy. I had much sympathy for the guy. Being Potter's best friend doesn't sound like fun at all...

When I headed back to the dormitory, proudly leading the crowd of tiny first-years, I had this wonderful feeling saying nothing would stop me this time. If I was lucky enough, I would get to see him apologize to me, on his knees. I even started picturing the guy with torn off clothes, tied up in a corner, calling me master and begging for his life... Wait... was that a bit too much ?

Someone pulled my sleeve, kind of awakening me from my daydreaming.

'We're there, Ced…' said one my followers.

They called themselves my friends, but I never really cared about them. I just liked the fact that they thought I was some kind of living god. They were nothing more than acquaintances.

'Ah, of course…'

I teached the password to the students, telling them in politically correct terms I would hang them by the balls in Filch's bedroom if they forgot it. I also told them to go to bed early if they didn't want to get kicked out on their first day at school because they were sleeping in class before going to my own bedroom. My three roomates/followers, Moron, Insipid Loser and Sexslave were there, but only Insipid Loser was still awake.

'Hi Ced…' he mumbled.

'Hi.'

'It's been a long time.' he simply said, before starting snoring loudly.

He was annoying, but less than Moron. And Sexslave was just a good fuckfriend. I know, it was kind of weird, I mean, about him being a boy. But I somewhat see my sexual preferences as another unique aspect of my personnality. Besides, Sexslave combined two important qualities : he was almost as good-looking as he was submissive.

I got to bed half-dressed. I didn't really feel like searching for my pajamas.

Smiling, I pulled the soft sheets over my shoulders and eventually fell asleep, dreaming of the tournament.

----

Harry was feeling quite light-hearted about the Triwizard tournament. For once, he would just watch, not participate and he would have all of the fun without the hard work that usually goes with it. Also, people would stop watching every single step he made, every single word he said or every single breath he took. They would, for the first time during all these years at Hogwarts, be looking away from him. Dumbledore's words were like music to his ears, relieving, relaxing words. He felt peaceful, for once, as he watched Ron's face whose lips moved without much sound. Harry smiled constantly, half-dreaming and nodding when his friend seemed to be talking of an important point.

He wanted to bounce all around with joy, but of course, it would just gather all of the attention around him again and that was exactly the opposite of his fourth year's goal.

So, he just entered the common room, following the mob, listening to a bunch of overly-excited students. Ron seemed particularly impressed, but the twins were pretty angry.

'I mean, we're almost seventeen !' yelled Fred to the crowd that was filling the room.

'Yeah, we would be able to do this, it's not fair !' pouted George.

Harry tried to look shocked, but failed miserably.

'But you know, Dumbledore won't stop us that way, right ?' said a smiling Fred.

The mass of student exclaimed loudly, and ages later, a few girls were still giggling stupidly. Ron yawned repeatedly until Harry decided to go to his bedroom, almost carrying his sleepy friend, as the twins were still whining like hell to everyone who dared coming closer to them.

He had a hard time sleeping that night. It wasn't because of Ron's snoring (he was now used to it) or not even because of the party's noise.

He was just happy. Maybe he would finally be able to get some kind of life.

----

_I had just won the triwizard tournament. People clapped so loud I could not even hear what Dumbledore was telling me. He was just beside me, though. It seemed desperately important, according to the look on his face. I yelled at the crowd to shut up but the cheering became even louder. I glanced at Dumbledore again and read on his lips 'Triwizard cup.'_

_I was FINALLY going to lay my hands on it. In front of thousands of people. In front of Harry Potter._

_There was a sudden flash of light that completely blinded me as the noise became (thank god) a bit more distant. _

_Things became clearer again. I mean, I could see a little bit. But I wasn't standing in the same place anymore, nor was I with the same people. I was in a bedroom, most likely in a dormitory of the school. Well, it didn't seem like Hufflepuff's dorm even though it looked alike. No, something was different. _

_I think there was a naked guy on the couch. Black-haired._

_And a weird mess of colors._

_I blinked._

And then I woke up, trying to remember what happened after Harry Potter popped up (and without clothes, nontheless !) in my dream. I never completely remembered my dreams, and it never caused me any major problem, but that morning, I felt something a bit peculiar, though I didn't care much. My second brain was aching like hell for some obscure reason, so I thought about asking Sexslave for help, but his bed was already empty.

'Damn.' I pouted.

Moron and Insipid Loser were still there though : that meant I wasn't late or anything. Sexslave was kind of an overzealous student. He got up early every goddamn morning because he always wanted to be ready. Even on the FIRST day of school. I wasn't going to use the two other idiots anyway, so I just headed to the bathroom, intending to take a reaaally cold shower to calm down that unexpected arousal. Masturbating had always made me feel uneasy, so I tried to avoid it as much as possible and cold water somehow gave a small bit of relief. Sexslave was a real useful person, after all, I thought.

I let the icy water run on my body for at least five good minutes before even attempting to wash it. To be honest, the intrusion of the Potter boy in my dream seemed to be a sign that something was definitely wrong with me. He always bothered me just by existing, but I wasn't obsessed to the point of dreaming of him. Though, as they say, a dream doesn't mean anything if its elements just pop up in it once or twice. I still wanted to know the end of it—there was one, I had just forgotten.

What if I did remember ? I thought of going to Trelawney's to see what she had to say on the subject, but she would have made things worse as usual, since it was about Potter. No, that would be the most idiotic idea ever.

I grabbed the soap.

'Oh enough with that crap, Cedric. Since when are you taking silly night fantasies so seriously ? What if you dreamed about Snape dressed as a drag or something ?'

Then, shivering at that mental image, I quickly got back to my bedroom and dressed up before a bunch of my followers arrived, like the whole school would surely dream to do in a few months.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, unfortunately, and they all belong to J.K. Rowling (aka : god) or to people who have rights or stuff like that on those books. I'm not making money with it or anything, I'm just writing because she gave us so much slash background to write on and because I can.

Warning : M stands for Mature. Mature means 16 years old and more. That means you can stand a little bit of sex, I think, even more if it is not described. It's not like I haven't mentionned it yet : I like gay stories and this is going to be one.

----------------------------------------------------------

Days passed pretty much the way they always did. I was a bit mad since we had to wait for Halloween until the tournament started. So, for two months, I had nothing much to show off my talents ; after all, Quidditch was cancelled for the year.

Instead of wasting my time like every student in age of taking part to the tournament did, I spent every second of free time I could get at the library studying or practising whatever spell in an empty classroom. Always with Sexslave, of course, since he had the status of favorite follower.

Well, to be honest, those studying sessions most likely ended with... Let's say « fun time ».

So after my last Friday class (which happened to be potions... I couldn't stop picturing Snape with a dress and it drove me completely mad), Sexslave picked me up.

'Hey, sweetheart.' he muttered, smiling as students gave him weird glances. You could read their shocked expressions : Is he talking to _Cedric _that way ? Impossible !

'Hey,'

'I'm gonna carry this for you. You seem kinda tired.' he said while slowly grabbing my bag, certainly hoping students would be gone by the time we started walking.

'Oh, I'm fine... Who the hell wouldn't seem tired after double potions ?'

He shrugged as I apologized to a bunch of female followers that I couldn't be with them on the evening. Sexslave glared at them as they went away giggling the little bitches they actually were : I think he hated them as much as I didn't care about them. When the hall was finally empty, he got on the tip of his feet to give me one of those incredibly pervert frenchkisses of his. He always slipped a hand under my shirt and lowered it teasingly, just to make me horny when I couldn't get any. Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy it at all, but it still annoyed the hell out of me.

Anyway.

Naturally, I would've been more than happy if we had headed back to the dorm, but I had to work. _It_ would wait for later, so I gently pushed him away from me. He pouted, but still fiercely grabbed my hand.

'Okay, so, I would like to start reading books from the Restricted section. I mean, pretty much all of them, because they could reveal themselves as being very useful.'

As we approached the library, I shook his hand off, so no weird rumors would stain my reputation. I pretented I had a particularly hard special assignment in Defense against the Dark Arts : It worked because first of all, I was known to be a special student and also because it wouldn't have been surpising that a seventh-year student with Moody as a teacher needed to use the Restricted section.

To say the truth, that place creeped me out, so I just grabbed random books before sitting with the other students, in the 'normal' part of the library.

' « The Wonderful World of Dark Arts », « How To Get Rid of Pretty Much Everything In This World », « The Secrets of The Dark Lords and Creatures and How To Defeat Them »...' read Sexslave, sitting a bit too close to me, raising one of his perfect eyebrows. 'Pretty interesting...' he smirked. 'Which one are you gonna start with ?'

I looked at the books spread all over the table. They all seemed somewhat relevant, but I was kind of clueless, since I didn't even have an idea of what I would eventually have to face.

'Since, well... I don't really know what's going to happen to me, I'll take this one.' I showed him the filthiest looking of all books we had. 'It's supposed to contain various information about useful spells... Got something to take notes ?'

'Yup.'

'Okay, so start off with this one...'

So, for two hours straight, I kept reading carefully each page and asking Sexslave to take notes whenever something seemed worth being learned.

----

In only three weeks of school, both Harry and Ron had managed to get completely buried under the massive amount of work they were given. Hermione, having already finished not only the regular homework, but also extra work she had asked for, decided she would show them what « organization » was all about.

So, on a more or less rainy Friday afternoon, she forced the two boys to come with her at the library, and more importantly, _to bring their work with them. _It took her quite a long time to get them out of the dorm, though, because they hid for almost an hour in the twin's bedroom before she had the idea to burst out in the room.

After a huge shouting match, the boys surrended and followed her. After all, she _might _end up doing all the work for them.

Little did Harry knew about the effects of his simple presence at the library.

'Okay, guys, I think this table will do.' squeaked Hermione, pointing a table where sat only two Hufflepuff students.

Harry and Hermione didn't even have the time to make a step forward the table before Ron started protesting about it.

'Oh please, no, not with this guy, he's such a poser !' he whined, pointing towards the tallest boy.

'No he isn't ! He's got...' started Hermione.

'Muscles and good grades ! So what ? He's a jerk !' interrupted Ron.

'Oh, Ron, you don't even know him, come on, let's sit there, so I can see... Eh I mean, so I can help you guys.'

Ron let out a weird caveman-like noise, but he sat down. Harry hadn't pay much attention to the short fight, but the smaller Hufflepuff guy seemed to. He removed the long patches of light brown hair from his face with the hand, making a weird pout when he saw Harry. Then, he turned back to the other guy (Harry was almost sure he was Hufflepuff's Quidditch team's captain) and muttered at his ear. Harry looked away, thinking they were probably blabbing about that whole « boy-who-lived » crap. Though the captain's facial expression wasn't readable at all... It could have been fear as well as psycho-obsession or the like. Well, one thing he was sure of was that feeling of being eaten alive by the guy's eyes.

He shook his head and concentrated back on the uninteresting stuff Hermione wanted to fill his head with.

She evaluated their situation. Both of them were in serious danger, concerning potions. Neither of them had caught anything Snape explained and they were kind of desperate about it.

'Okay, you know what's wrong with you guys ? You NEVER pay attention. Potions isn't hard at all in fact : all you need to remember is that ...'

She talked non-stop for half an hour at least. Ron's mouth was wide open, his eyes, staring in front of him without seeing anything, almost drooling. Harry simply felt pretty annoyed. His mind was too busy trying to understand the boy's face to care about Snape and his doubtful mixtures.

'So, you got it ?' Hermione finally asked.

'Huh...' hissed Ron.

Harry nodded.

'Then, can I ask you a favor ? Any of you ?'

She got no response.

'You know _that _guy...' she whispered, her eyes more or less pointing the Hufflepuff captain. 'Cedric, I think. Well, some people said... Okay, I know it's rumors, but I really want to know... If he's gonna try to participate in the tournament ?'

She let out some kind of little squeal and covered nervously her mouth with her hand, blushing. Ron gasped and crossed his arms.

'You want me to ask him ?'

'Shhh Harry not so loud, he's gonna know _I _asked you for this !'

Harry sighed. Hermione was such an annoying fangirl. Female hormons were a thing Harry couldn't possibly understand. But somehow, he wanted to see how the guy would react. He got up, as Hermione became more and more excited. The Cedric guy nearly jumped off his chair as Harry faced him.

'Hem... Hi there... Cedric ?'

He nodded, looking nervous.

'I just... wanted to know... if you were going to participate in the tournament.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, unfortunately, and they all belong to J.K. Rowling (aka : god) or to people who have rights or stuff like that on those books. I'm not making money with it or anything, I'm just writing because she gave us so much slash background to write on and because I can.

Warning : Usual stuff. I think you already read the others anyway. Maybe a little bit of violence during sex ?

Note : Sorry to those following the story. I know it took time and I'll try to be a little more productive. I've been crushed under a mountain of school work and when I wasn't working on it, I was busy spending the little money I make on useless imported crap. And I moved out too. I was quite surprised to get good reviews, but believe me when I say it really pleases me.

----------------------------------------------------------

I remember Sexslave had tugged my sleeve so I'd follow him back to the dormitory. He looked rather unhappy. I was glad he did so, because Harry Potter had gotten insistant, trying to get details about my eventual participation to the Tournament. He had been quite polite with me, though, that hypocrite bastard.

I couldn't exactly put back everything he asked together in my head because the moment had been a bit blurry... I wouldn't allow him the honor of looking directly at him like he was important or something. Instead, I let my eyes wander around in the library, noticing a couple of fangirls here and there. Notably that ugly girl with a dental holocaust who kept drooling at me with an impatient expression spread across her face.

Why was he asking me about that anyway ?

I started wondering about that precisely when Sexslave turned mad and nearly carried me back in our room, after carelessly stuffing the books in his bag.

I told him aftewards it was a good move because, well, we didn't know what Potter was up to. Maybe finding a way to participate so he could steal the spotlight from me. Or getting information to do something against me and my perfect reputation.

Hell I couldn't stand him. When he shouted 'See ya Cedric !' as I left like I was his little friend, I think I turned red, my face burning with anger and shame. What if someone mistook us for what we weren't ? Why would I hang out with someone who might extend his shadow on me ?

The moment we entered our bedroom, I quickly checked out if the way was clear from Moron and Insipid Loser before magically locking the door. They could unlock it, of course : they were retards but had enough magical powers and brains to open a locked door, but I had warned both of them about locked doors. Besides, I had influence over them like whoa.

I knew Sexslave knew what that sudden need of intimacy meant.

He was standing a few meters behind me, his face leaning a little forward, nervously twisting his hands... Despite the fact he wasn't exactly a virgin, he couldn't be considered as a very daring person.

I decided to make him wait a little and sat on his bed. I stayed still as I watched him making everything he could to look relaxed. He took off his cloak, trying not to shake, put it on the bed beside me, walked back and forth a couple of times, pretending to look for something...

Then I got bored.

I got up, seized him by the collar and pushed him down violently on the bed.

'Your clothes. Take them off.'

He nodded, then rolled off the bed in his hurry and obeyed as fast as he could, tripping on his underwear stupidly. He tried to get back onto the bed but I kicked him off, leaving him on his knees at its side, while I slowly got undressed. I had thought of letting him do it a couple of times in the past, but then realized it was a nonsense. It would be like if he somehow had control over my superior body and I didn't want that to happen.

Ever.

Then I pulled him back unto the bed, managing to immobilize his wrists by holding them firmly against the mattress with my large, strong hands. Damn his pleading face was sexy from my point of view. Of course, I had made him learn to act that way during sex. I bent down and gave him a long, wet, imperious kiss, then lowered until I reached 'his' spot. Only I knew about it because, well, I had found it before anyone else did. He confirmed it by letting out a little shriek that was rather feminine. Then I got tired. I was hard from the moment we had entered the room and I decided I wouldn't wait for him to give me his blessing or something.

I enjoyed getting his almost perfect silky hair all messy. Putting his hands under my knees so he still couldn't move them, I tightly grabbed a patch of his hair as he grunted and forced my way into his mouth.

Damn I loved watching this cutie suck and almost choke on my penis, seeing his distorted and sweaty face that looked better than pretty much anything in this world when I pulled out just early enough to get it sticky with my sperm, and how submissive he seemed with his hair tangled with cum, sweat, and effort I had put in it.

I had enough stamina to get into more action, but I decided not to, so I quickly put on my pants, sat on my bed and grabbed a book.

Not that I was tired.

I just knew he hated it when I did this. Next time I knew he'd act like he didn't want to. Which meant more fun for me.

----

'What did he say ?'

Hermione wasn't exactly trying to hide her excitement. She vainly tried looking at Harry as she watched Cedric almost running out of the library.

'Well...' Harry stole a glance at the Captain. 'Nothing much. His friend wanted him to go, for some reason and he barely had the time to tell me he'd give it a try.'

'Ohhhhh !' she said, looking rather impressed.

'Damn it Hermione ! It's now the news of the year ! You said you'd help us and I'm in trouble !' Ron hissed, still pouting, his arms crossed.

'Funny how you weren't interested _at all _like a minute ago.'

Harry stayed with them for a while before he got annoyed with their fighting. Half the people in the library were glaring at them.


End file.
